Eclipse
by FiiERCELYBANGiiN
Summary: All the details suddenly fell into place for me. Something Ashley didn't want me to know, and something Aiden wouldn't have kept from me. It was never going to end, was it? Sequel to Twilight: Eclipse, SPASHLEY STYLE! R&R PLEASE!
1. Concerta

**Hey kids! I'm back with the sequel to TWILIGHT :)) Okay, so I chose to skip New Moon because a) I don't have the patience to try and combine the two books when I could clearly skip to the better one, and b) I don't think any of you, or me for that matter, wants to sit through a fic in which it's Spaiden for 2525398572937052375 chapters, and Spashley for like 4. Am I right? :))**

**So, we're going to pretend that everything that happened in New Moon DID happen in this story, but let's just skip to this one where there's more Spashley, yeah? :))**

**If anyone has any questions regarding New Moon and it's place in this story (like if you didn't read New Moon, for example), feel free to ask me in a review, or PM me!**

**I love you guys!! Tell me what you think :))**

*******

**Spencer,**

I really don't understand why you keep forcing Arthur to bring notes to Matt like we're in elementary school. If you weren't so stubborn then maybe

You made your decision here, okay? You chose. I wish I could change your mind

What part of 'mortal enemies' do you not

I'm being a jerk; I get it! But we just can't be friends when you're too busy running around with a bunch of

It makes it worse when you keep writing because then I start to think about you

****

I miss you. Too much for my own good. This doesn't change anything…I'm sorry.

**Aiden**

I clutched the crumpled note in my head, running my fingers timelessly over the harsh dents in the paper where he may have pressed his pen too hard. Sentences he regretted writing as soon as he scrawled them out in his messy handwriting. The small ink splatters nearly brought tears to my eyes as I pictured him furrowing his brows in frustration as his pen broke in his large, warm hand.

But more than any of that, I could tell Aiden was hurting. The harsh lines through each of his maddened sentences cut me deeper than my own pain.

"Dinner, Spence!" Arthur yelled from downstairs. I hurriedly stuffed Aiden's creased note in the back pocket of my jeans, and bounded down the stairs. I slid into my chair just as he set a steaming plate of spaghetti in front of me. Although Aiden's note was upsetting, there was no stopping my ravenous hunger.

"How are the noodles?" Arthur asked as twirled my fork through the sludgy, red sauce.

"Great," I replied as I took a bite. As was routine, I chanced a glance at the clock and inwardly groaned.

Thirty minutes until Ashley arrived.

Ever since the Davies' and I returned from our little outing to Italy, I had been grounded until the end of time.

But not for that reason.

Upon my absence, my former best friend (and werewolf), Aiden Dennison, had decided it would be a suitable idea to inform Arthur of my flamboyant motorcycle riding over the summer. As expected, Arthur wasn't particularly excited that his baby girl had ridden a two wheeled vehicle at randomly high speeds. I learned later that this was all part of Aiden's supposedly flawless plan to sever my ties with my beautiful, vampire girlfriend, Ashley Davies. But I wasn't too concerned; Aiden lost in the end anyway.

Ashley and I were inseparable at school, and she was allowed to see me under supervision every night from seven to nine-thirty. And of course, she spent almost every night in my room.

Let me tell you, climbing through windows has never been sexier.

"Spence, we need to discuss something." Arthur's voice brought me out of my reverie, and I looked back at his grey eyes. "It's about Aiden."

I immediately felt my face harden and my blood boil scathingly. "What about him?"

He sighed, and buried his fork his spaghetti. "Look, I know you're angry that he filched you out…but it was the right thing to do. He was just trying to protect you."

"Protect me," I scoffed, gripping my fork with immeasurable strength. "Okay, now what about him?"

Yes, really. What about him? What was he to me now? My _enemy?_

I shied away from the word; Aiden couldn't be my enemy! I tried to hate him, I really did. But the fact that I still wrote endless amounts of pathetic notes to him, pleading for a simple conversation, said it all.

"Just hear me out, alright?" Arthur begged warily through a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Why would I be mad?

"This is about Ashley too," I told me timidly, fixing his eyes on his plate. My eyes narrowed, and I leaned back against my seat, arms crossed. Waiting.

"Well who is this about, Dad?" I asked, sounding more irritated than I had intended. "Me, Aiden, or Ashley?"

"All three, I think," he answered, not looking up from his plate as he shoved another forkful of spaghetti in his mouth. "Well, I've been considering it, and you have been pretty good lately. Maybe you deserve a parole of sorts."

I leaned forward, nearly jumping out of my chair as my eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "I'm free?"

"Tentatively. You have rules."

I slumped back against my chair, rolling my eyes. "Fabulous."

"Spencer, relax. This is more a favor to me than a restriction to you."

"Well what does that mean?"

Arthur set his fork down, and wiped his mouth. He seemed to collect his thoughts before beginning his next sentence. "Look, I understand that you'd prefer to spend every waking moment with Ashley—"

"I'm with Kyla a lot too, Dad. She's over here quite a bit." Kyla did show up without warning often, but my dad welcomed her with open arms, as did I.

She was the closest thing I could get to Ashley, not to mention she was like my own sister.

"There's no denying that," Arthur agreed, leaning forward with his elbows on the table, "but you used to have other friends besides the Davies'. Whatever happened to Chelsea Lewis?"

"We talked yesterday at lunch," I informed him confidently. It was true, and Chelsea was in the category of my before-Ashley friends that actually stuck around after I fell into a kind of depression when my girlfriend disappeared. The other two were Chelsea's steady boyfriend Clay, also my former admirer, and Ethan, Sherry's ex-boyfriend. Speaking of Sherry, my first friend in L.A., she had turned against me. She was now best friends with Josie, a platinum blonde who disliked me before she even said two words to me at La Push last year.

And with Ashley back at school, and by my side, our group polarization became even more real.

That's not to say that Ashley got along with every one of my human friends. Ethan was a prime example; they didn't speak very much, and found each other extremely troublesome. But as long as they stayed out of each other's way, our group was pretty tight-knit, and Ashley knew that Ethan was a great friend to me.

Even if he was still interested in me.

"I mean have you talked to Chelsea outside of school," Arthur clarified.

"She's dating Clay," I explained, "therefore; she spends as much time with him as I spend with Ashley. I could ask her to double date _if_ I'm actually allowed to leave the house."

I looked satisfied for a moment, then his eyes flickered up to mine. "Well, you and Aid used to spend all your time together, but now—"

"Get to the point, please, Dad," I interrupted.

I really was not in the mood to continue talking about my former best friend.

"You shouldn't," he hesitated, wringing his hands, "you shouldn't dump all your friends for your girlfriend, Spencer. It isn't fair to them, and your life would be better balanced if you kept them in it. When Ashley left last September…"

I flinched at the mention of my hitting rock bottom, and my dad obviously noticed.

"I'm just saying that maybe if you made some time for your other friends, it wouldn't be like that if Ashley were to leave suddenly again," he amended.

My insides flared.

"She won't leave," I spat. "She loves me."

"Well—" he started, but I held my hand up.

"The point?"

Oh yeah, I was breaking out that whole rebellious, defying attitude that all teenagers supposedly become enamored with. One which I had been fortunate enough to avoid in the presence of my parents.

Up until now, that is.

"Try to find the balance. I don't want to make this complicated, just don't forget about your friends."

It was an internal battle I had been fighting since junior prom with Ashley. After graduation, when Ashley had agreed to change me, I would never be able to see my high school friends again. It was for their own good. So should I spend as much time with them as possible, or distance myself now, to make it hurt less when I have to sever the ties completely?

I felt like I'd never know the answer.

"And you know," Arthur said sternly, "Aiden has been a very good friend to you, Spencer. The Dennisons are basically family."

"I'm aware of that," I said through gritted teeth, refusing to meet his eyes.

I really wanted to see Ashley.

"Do you miss him _at all_?" He asked in a frustrated tone, leaning forward.

_Not more than I miss Ashley right now. _"Yes, of course I miss him," I whispered, going into a kind of trance as my face softened a bit. I recalled the words in his note. "Too much for my own good."

And it was true. When Ashley changed me, I would have to part ways with Aiden too.

"Then why is it so difficult?" Arthur asked softly, his voice volume matching my own as he covered my hand with his in a fatherly way. I looked back at his face, his eyes crinkling around the edges as he smiled. I wasn't in any position to acquaint him with the magical, mythical world existing around us.

I wasn't at liberty to tell him exactly what my perfect girlfriend was.

"There's a…a problem with Aiden," I began slowly as I excavated my hand from beneath his. "Our friendship…well, it's not enough for him." This was also true, but not to the extent that I was presenting it to be. Aiden's desire was hardly a factor in the so called 'conflict.' But I couldn't tell Arthur that Aiden's werewolf pack ruthlessly hated Ashley's family.

The fact that werewolves and vampires were mortal enemies was simply not dinnertime conversation.

"Can't Ashley handle a little competition?" Arthur challenged, smirking.

Oh yeah, he was definitely Team Aiden.

"There has never been _any_ competition," I assured him darkly. Arthur frowned at me, clearly stumped as to why I would choose Ashley over Aiden. Ever since Ashley left, Arthur held a heavy dislike for her.

"I'm sure Aid would rather be friends than nothing at all, Spence. You're hurting his feelings by avoiding him."

Oh, so now _I'm_ avoiding _him_?

My dad really has no clue.

"Aiden doesn't want to be friends," I said shortly.

"Well, Matt told me that Aid's having a tough time lately. He's been real depressed."

"You and Matt are like old women! You gossip more than the girls at my school," I grumbled, savagely stabbing my fork into the cold spaghetti.

"Matt's just worried about his son," Arthur said defensively. "Neither of us even knows what happened between you two! You always came home so happy after spending time with Aiden."

"I'm happy now, Dad," I said firmly, patiently. "I'm happy with Ashley." Arthur stared intently at me over the tips of his fingers for a long moment, then stood up to clear our plates away.

I was too riled up to eat anything now.

"You've got some mail, by the way. It's by the stove," he said as began to rinse the dinner dishes. As I made to stand up, a thick envelope was hurled at my arm, and landed with a dull thud on the table in front of me. Then, I noticed the return address.

University of Alaska Southeast.

I flipped the envelope over to open it, only to realize that the seal had already been broken. I looked up at Arthur pointedly. He chuckled as he dried his hands with a dish towel.

"I couldn't help myself."

I smirked back. "I believe that's a federal crime, Chief." I pulled out the papers inside, and just as I unfolded a crisp, white paper with a schedule of courses, Arthur embraced me.

"Congratulations, Spence!" he said excitedly. "Your first acceptance! We should talk about tuition. I've got some money saved up, but you really don't have to go all the way to Alaska just because it's cheaper."

Little did he know that the only reason I was going to Alaska was because they had an average of three hundred and twenty-one overcast days per year.

Perfect weather for Ashley.

"So," Arthur began, rubbing a hand over his stubble-covered chin. "What are Ashley's plans for next year?"

Right on cue.

_Knock, knock, knock_.

"Coming!" I called anxiously, even though I was about five inches from the door. I wrenched the offending barricade away; the only thing standing between me and my own personal angel.

I nearly gasped.

There she was, in all her glory, looking just as effortlessly perfect as she had the first day I saw her. Her pale features stood out in the dark, rainy night. She was dressed in dark, tight jeans, and my favorite leather jacket of hers. Her hands were shoved in her pockets as she leaned against the doorframe. Her chestnut curls, shimmering slightly from stray droplets of rain, framed her flawless face. I dragged my eyes down the defined curves of her jaw that I had trailed my fingers along so many times before. Her full, kissable lips were twisted up into my favorite nose-crinkling smile, showing off her brilliant white teeth.

I saved my favorite aspect of her for last: her beautiful eyes. Her shining, golden orbs that scorched into my blue ones. They were wide now, roaming up and down my body, framed by thick, long black lashes. Lashes that didn't even require mascara to stand out.

How do I breathe, again?

When her fingers found mine, and she laced them together, I exhaled a larger breath than I thought I was holding.

Suddenly, everything was right again.

"Hi," I whispered. Her radiant smile widened a little as she raised our interlocked hands to rub mine against her cold cheek. I tensed briefly, still unable to believe that this godlike creature was touching me, and relaxed when I felt her marble lips press against the back of my hand.

"How was your day?" she asked in that velvety voice of hers.

Music to my ears.

"Slow."

"It was even slower for me," she assured me, chuckling as she pulled my close and wrapped her strong arms around my waist. I snaked my own arms under her leather jacket and around her tiny frame, reveling in the feeling of our bodies pressed together. I rested my head against her chest, immediately surrounded by the intoxicating aroma of her skin.

I was in heaven.

"I missed you," she said quietly, burying her face in my hair as she let out a content sigh. A fresh batch of butterflies erupted in my stomach, and I pressed a light kiss to her exposed chest. It was getting easier to kiss each other and be close, even though the scent of my blood was painful for Ashley. But that didn't stop her, even though it took an immeasurable amount of strength to ignore it.

She was my own personal Hercules.

Arthur cleared his throat from behind us, and we stepped apart.

"Good evening, Arthur," Ashley greeted my father politely, and linked our fingers together. Arthur nodded curtly, and crossed his arms; his eyes flickered from me, to Ashley, to our joined hands.

It was going to be a long night.

***

**Well, there you have it folks! First chapter of Eclipse: Spashley Style!!! :))**

**R&R PLEASE!**


	2. Fingerprints

**Okay guys…don't shoot me lol. Look, I know it's been awhile, but life has just really gotten in the way lately! I've been out of town for the past week…school and competitions have been ruling my life, not to mention a certain girl has been occupying a large part of my mindset each day…but ANYWAY.**

**I just now figured out how to check my PMs! I am so ridiculous, I know. But now you guys can PM me whenever you want and from here on out, I WILL respond. I promise! ***For those of you in reviews that had questions about New Moon and it's relation to this book, please PM me! It will make it a lot easier for me to respond through there *****

**FOF TIME!**

**Halfreck3929, Spashleylova, XxDeeplyBrokenxX, spashley13, physcob2002, riahpebbles, NOTxINxTOxLABLES, notintolabels29, areareader97, spenceandash4ever: **Thank you guys so much! You're awesome! Keep reading and reviewing :))

**Esc15:** You made me giggle :))

**tblplrbear1: **Once again, you have succeeded at making me blush! I love that you use all your thesaurus words, it's freaking ADORABLE. Seriously, out of all the reviewers on here, I was most looking forward to reading yours. :))

**Corvus Nyx: **Yeah, I'll explain to you during practice, dude. You guys are all jealous, huh? Corvus Nyx and I are actually friends in real life :)) lol

**LipstickLullabies:** Oh shucks. Well, I think YOU'RE insanely cute :))

**AnneBuffy**: Yay! Ten points for you :)) that's exactly the reaction I was going for!

**themoojournals: **Glad you're enjoying it! Btw, love your pen name :))

**:** By far the longest review I've ever had!!! You're in my top 5 of favorite reviewers now :)) Thank you so much!

**lexi12603:** I'm happy that you like it! Actually, I wasn't thinking of that, but you just gave me an awesome idea for later chapters. Thanks, you're amazing!!! :))

**Darlyka: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH you are soooo freaking cute :)) seriously! You are wayyyyyy sweet to me! I hope you like this new story!

**paragirl92riot:** Don't worry dear, Arthur will come around :)) thanks for reading!

**s0nFan16: **Please PM me with those questions and I'll respond there. Thanks for reading! :))

**Baley-fo-life: **You, my friend, are freaking FIERCE :))

**irondragonsll:** Glad you're enjoying this story as much as you enjoyed Twilight! And no need to feel bad about the long review; I actually like them better that way :))

**It was amazing for me to see that I had so many new reviewers! I smile even more :)) Hope you guys are enjoying this, and I'll try to update more!**

**This chapter is dedicated to **queenred12 **for being the first reviewer of Eclipse :))**

**I love you guys! Enjoy!**

*******

"Evening, Ashley," my father grunted, and stalked into the living room to watch his nightly cooking special. I was secretly thanking whatever gods there were that I finally got to be alone with Ashley, though.

Just as I turned to her, fully intent on kissing her soft, full lips, my vision of her perfect face was blocked by a large, blue envelope. It was full to bursting.

Oh, no.

"I brought another stack of applications. We've missed more than a few deadlines, but I know of some loopholes that will definitely grant us entrance," Ashley smiled wide, and led me into the kitchen. Before I could protest, she was behind my customary chair, her pale hands on the back, looking at me expectantly. I inwardly smiled; my girlfriend never ceased to amaze with me her graciousness.

Even if her constancy about college applications was wearing on my thoughts.

As I sat, Ashley leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to my temple. "It's for your own good."

Before I could blink, I was close to the table, and Ashley sat serenely across from me, her chocolate curls bouncing slightly. I sighed dreamily, not even attempting to hide it, and leaned rested my chin on my hand as I gazed at her perfect features.

"Alright, let's get started," Ashley's musical voice brought me out of my trance, and she pushed a hefty stack of forms toward me. I pulled the first one off the tower, and robotically began filling out the basics. Name, age, sex, location…

"So, Ashley," Arthur began in his best interrogating voice. "Speaking of college, have you decided where you're going yet?" Ashley flashed Arthur a nose-crinkling smile, and a surge of jealousy ripped through me.

I want that smile to be for me.

"I've received a few admittance letters," Ashley told him in a friendly fashion, "but I haven't quite settled on my place of attendance just yet."

"I see, and where exactly have you been accepted?"

"Oh, let's see," Ashley said to herself, screwing up her face in mock concentration, and counting off her fingers. "Harvard…Dartmouth…Princeton…and I just recently acquired an approval to the University of Alaska Southeast."

I couldn't help my small giggle when I glimpsed my father's mouth hanging agape. His eyes flickered from me, to Ashley, and back to me again.

He _so_ knew we applied to the same places.

Ashley turned her head inconspicuously to the side, and winked quickly. Butterflies.

"Harvard? Princeton?" I could practically hear Arthur's mouth watering with the words. "That's such…that's definitely something. I mean, University of Alaska Southeast is a good school alright, but when you could Ivy League, wouldn't your father want you to consider--?"

"Raife is always fine with whatever my decision may be," Ashley informed him sweetly. Then, an idea formulated in my head.

Game time.

"Ash, guess what?" I asked excitedly as I dropped my pen and leaned forward.

"I give up. Tell me," Ashley smiled, her amber eyes sparkling as she turned her whole body to face mine.

"My acceptance letter to University of Alaska Southeast just came in the mail today!"

"Oh, Spencer, that's wonderful!" Ashley exclaimed, genuine ecstasy apparent in her voice even though she already knew. She reached across the table, and gripped my warm hand in her icy one. "How coincidental."

Arthur's eyes bulged to almost abnormal proportions, and he clenched his fists. "Ten pm, Spencer. No later." He stomped back into the living room, and I had to stop myself from bursting into a fit of laughter.

It's sad that I find enjoyment in mentally torturing my father.

"You're not grounded anymore?" Ashley asked in a low voice, a slow smirk creeping onto her beautiful face.

"No," I said proudly, "but ten is my curfew."

Ashley's smirk grew a bit, and she idly grabbed the rumpled paper next to the applications. "Well, get to work. There are several applications there that take longer than the others. Also, I'm positive you can recycle your previous essays for those; I know for a fact that the dean's offices don't run background checks." And with that, she opened the paper, and held it in front of her face.

Fine. Just obstruct my view.

I sighed, and looked back down at the application. After a few minutes, it was completely filled out, and I realized I hadn't even looked at where it was headed. My eyes widened when I saw the large bold letters.

Dartmouth.

I slammed my pen down, fuming. Ashley lowered the paper, her pale face a mask of careful confusion.

"_Really_, Ashley? _Dartmouth?!"_

She nodded indifferently, closing the paper. "You'll enjoy a semester or two of college; there are a lot of human experiences you haven't gone through yet."

My blood boiled with something very close to anger, but I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, breathing steadily.

"You and I both know that next year, I won't be in any sort of condition to attend school. I can always go afterwards, when I can control myself."

"Spencer, you have to realize that after you…" she trailed off, averting her eyes to the paper. "They won't be human experiences afterwards. You have plenty of time."

"My graduation, Ashley. That was the agreement." My voice was hollow; it didn't sound like mine.

But that's what usually happened when we discussed the Volturi on those rare occasions when we forgot to avoid the topic.

Oh, yes. The Volturi are a powerful clan of vampires from the dawn of time, before the Davies' were even around. After our little run-in in Italy last summer, they gave Ashley a frightening ultimatum: either change me by my graduation, or hand me over to die.

What a choice.

Not to mention Kelly, who was not giving up her ceaseless mission to murder me after the death of her mate, Carmen.

Right. No danger at all.

"Kyla is watching," Ashley reminded me. I scoffed, refusing to look at her. As much as I loved Ashley's sister, it was ludicrous for us to rely on her subjective visions to make sure the Volturi weren't showing up any time soon.

Then, a fierce stab of unease sent my heart into a frenzied beating as I became acutely aware of my father's presence in the living room, watching his nightly cooking special. I thought of my mother, Paula, and her new husband, Ben, even if we never spoke anymore. And I thought of Aiden.

_Aiden._

Once I'm changed, we'll part ways for good. Our friendship will become a distant memory. He would know exactly what happened, and he would despise every bit of it.

Every bit of me.

And for a moment, Aiden's impending disgust for me outshined every other pain that would be felt by my human loved ones.

"There is no rush," Ashley ran a shaky hand through her hair, trying to keep her velvety voice even. "I will never let anyone hurt you, you know that."

"But I want to hurry," I smiled weakly, still taken aback by the sudden ache in my heart for Aiden's pain. "I want to be just like you."

Without warning, Ashley growled angrily, thrusting the paper down in front of me. It landed with a slap against the wood, and I jumped when she jabbed her finger against the front page headline.

**DEATH COUNT RISING, POLICE HAVE NO LEADS**

"People like me are not safe, Spencer," Ashley warned me menacingly as she slumped back against her chair. I didn't look up, my eyes burning the words into my brain.

"Vampires?" I whispered, looking up into her stone expression. Her gorgeous features twisted into a cold, unfriendly smile.

"You'd be shocked how many times this has occurred before. This is easily solved; a newborn is on the loose in northern LA, and he or she is just like we all were: blood-thirsty, merciless; like a heroin addict looking for his next fix."

I almost smiled at her drug reference.

_You are my own personal brand of heroin._

"I won't be like that," I declared confidently. "You won't let me be like that. We'll live in Alaska, where I can't hurt people."

"Polar bears are an acquired taste, you know. But the wolves are always quite tasty and in season; fairly large, too."

My jaw dropped. I was truly amazed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice taking on a protective tone. I waited a beat, then comprehension dawned on her, and she stiffened. "Oh, I see. Please excuse my ignorance if that idea offends you."

"Aiden was my best friend, Ashley," I mumbled, trying to fight back the tears that ensued.

Past tense stung.

"I apologize. Please forgive my inconsideration," she said in a monotone voice, hunching her shoulders.

"It's fine," I replied, my voice betraying me. Silence for a moment, then Ashley was crouched in front of me, her angelic face very close to mine as she rubbed her cold hands up and down my thighs, effectively causing goose bumps to erupt along every surface of my body.

And not because her body temperature was below freezing.

"I really am sorry, Spencer," she promised quietly, her sweet breath flowing into my nose.

Immediate relaxation.

I closed my eyes, and leaned my forehead against hers. "I know. It really is okay; I can't expect you to have the same feelings for Aiden as I do, but he was my best friend, and right now he's really depressed because of me. It's my fault."

When I opened my eyes, Ashley's expression was fierce, and her golden eyes glinted. "You've done nothing wrong, Spencer. Don't think for one moment that Aiden's pain is even remotely your fault."

"I have to fix it, Ash…I can't live thinking about—"

"You know it's absolutely out of the question for you to be unprotected around a _werewolf_," Ashley spat the last word with malice. But as my head dropped into the crook of her neck, I couldn't concentrate on anything but how intoxicating she smelled. "I simply can't allow you to cross the boundary line into their land without me, and it would break the treaty if I followed you."

I didn't answer.

Her scent was far too distracting.

"Case closed," Ashley breathed into my ear. I shivered pleasantly when the cold gust hit my ear.

"I need to see Aiden," I mumbled against her delicious skin. "I need to make things right."

"No," Ashley responded firmly, although her silky voice was hardly above a whisper. I moaned against her neck as she pressed a soft kiss just behind my ear. I vaguely registered Arthur clearing his throat from the neighboring room, and I leaned back, cheeks flushed.

I need to be more careful about the sounds I make…

"Trust me, it's perfectly safe," I insisted, framing her flawless face with my hands. "I used to spend all day with Aiden and his pack and nothing ever happened."

When Ashley's tawny eyes glistened again, I was hit with the sharp realization that my promise had actually been a lie. I remembered Aiden, a jet-black wolf with stark green eyes, growling defensively at a gray wolf in front of me, pointed teeth bared. Then, I recalled the incident in which I fell—_jumped--_spiraling into the harsh ocean below me, and Aiden's jet-black form, soaked and dripping, pulled me out of the icy waters.

_Everything_ happened.

Ashley's eyes traveled slowly down to rest on my chest, as if she could see my heart pumping furiously in my veins as I remembered the painful events of last summer when she was away.

I wonder if she can feel my palms sweating.

"Werewolves are extremely unpredictable, Spencer. I know them better than you think you do, and I've witnessed many harmless humans die in their presence for one reason or another. Sometimes people get killed. We thought the breed had died out with Aiden's father, Matthew, but no. The transmutation gene still lived on in his son and his comrades. Sometimes I play with the idea that the reason these extinct canines suddenly appeared was due to your unappeasable magnetism for all things potentially dangerous."

And that's when her serious face broke into a mile-wide grin that not only sent me into a fit of genuine laughter, but also set off an entirely fresh batch of butterflies in my stomach.

"But really," I gasped as my side-splitting laughter died down. "You do know that your family is the reason the werewolves are back, right? It's not me."

Ashley looked genuinely confused as she crossed her arms on my knees, and rested her chin on them. "I'm assuming that's what Aiden told you, but regardless, the situation is still exactly the same."

I tangled my fingers in her luscious chocolate curls, and heard her sigh contently.

I could still make her weak.

As a comfortable silence blanketed the atmosphere, I had to remind myself that being patient with Ashley was essential. She didn't know how much Aiden meant to me, and that I really did owe him my life.

Not to mention a good part of my stability.

I didn't like thinking about this. It was calling up the memories I had been trying so hard to repress since Ashley had returned to my life. She had only been trying to save me, my life, my soul when she had left, and I in no way held her responsible for my ridiculous actions and off-the-wall decisions that I had made in place of her absence.

I needed to word my plea as carefully as possible.

I stood up, and Ashley wordlessly took my place, opening her arms. I sat on her lap, wrapped my arms around her neck as her strong arms came around my waist. I let out a deep breath, feeling confident now.

I can do this.

"Ashley…just listen for a moment, alright?" When she didn't answer, I knew she was listening. "Just because Aiden isn't human all the time doesn't matter to me. The chance of him hurting me is the same chance of you hurting me. Physically, of course…but still. He was there for me at a time when I…when I wasn't exactly Spencer. I owe him so much more than this, Ash…he saved my life."

I watched, my heart breaking, as Ashley's sad eyes closed and her forehead fell against my cheek. "Spencer, I will never forgive myself for leaving you. Never; even if I live a hundred thousand years more."

I reached up to stroke her cheek, fighting back tears. The sadness, the broken cracking in her voice was ripping my heart to pieces.

"You're here now, and that's all that matters to me."

"No. If I hadn't left, you wouldn't have had to risk your life for…for a _dog_."

I flinched, but ignored her derogatory choice of words. "I'll be fine. You have to allow me a little trust."

Ashley sighed in defeat, breathing heavily against my skin, and inhaling my scent deeply. "Please be careful, Spencer. I will _not_ lose you again. I will do everything I can to keep you safe, but you must meet me halfway."

I nodded, kissing her cheek softly, and nuzzling it.

I would do whatever she asked of me.

"Are you aware of just how much I love you? Of just how much you mean to me?" she asked quietly, tucking my head under her chin, and running her fingertips lightly along my arms.

Erratic would probably be the right word to describe my heartbeat at the moment.

"I'm impossibly aware of how in love with you I am," I told her, pressing my lips to her frigid neck. I felt her gulp, and chuckled against her skin.

"You compare one rose to an entire bed."

"Somehow, I doubt that."

Ashley pressed her nose to my head, and pressed a kiss to my blonde hair. "No werewolves, Spencer. You will not see Aiden."

"We'll see about that," I challenged confidently. "I still consider him my friend."

Suddenly, I felt Aiden's creased, ink-splattered note in the back pocket of my jeans as if it was a dead weight. I burrowed myself further into Ashley's tight embrace as I felt tears prick the backs of my eyes.

**"I miss you. Too much for my own good. This doesn't change anything…I'm sorry."**

*******

**R&R PLEASE! :))**

**SPASHLEYFOREVER&&EVER.**


	3. Pressure

**Hellooooo friends! :)) well, here's another chapter for you. This one is one of my particular favorites…the last bit of it is lovely, if I do say so myself ;))**

**Well, I have decided that when I get a girlfriend, SHE HAS TO LIKE PARAMORE. I mean, come on, HAYLEY NICHOLE WILLIAMS? It really doesn't get much better, guys :))**

**FOF TIME!!!**

**Corvus Nyx: **Dude, I LIKE that Ashley is insensitive about Aiden. I'm writing about him, and I don't even like him! He's sooo irritating lol. Oh, and shucks thanksss. Haha.

**MuseOfRock: **It really makes me smile that even though you're not into the Twilight Saga, you find it bearable if you read my version :)) and I apologize, but I can't make any promises about the future chapters of this story… it's all a surprise!

**s0nFan16: **you're fierce :))

**NOTxINx2xLABELS: **where did I learn to write? Well, nowhere special; you flatter me too much! I have always loved to write, and it has just gotten better through school I guess lol.

**LipstickLullabies: **I certainly would not be opposed ;)) awww shucks, I'm pretty sure you just gave me Spencer's butterflies! :))

**paragirl92riot: **You're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome! Haha, that's amazing that you find my chapters "aww" worthy. You're too sweet :))

**Baley-fo-life:** you know, I might have to agree with you. Chicks are ALWAYS the best excuse haha :)) glad you're enjoying the story!

**Halfreck3929: **your enthusiasm makes me giggle :))

**This chapter is dedicated to **esc15 **for THEE MOST AMAZING LONG REVIEW I'VE EVER RECEIVED IN MY LIFE! Don't worry; school and competitions and such are winding down for me so I'll have more time to write. I love that you pick out specific parts of the story that you like, and I'm glad you think my writing is sufficient! You flatter me quite a bit with all the amazing :)) enjoy your chapter!**

**Sorry guys, this is getting really long, but just another side note, I'm going to start saying what songs I used for each chapter—sort of like my Eclipse playlist :))**

**Chapter 1: Concerta by Cash Cash**

**Chapter 2: Fingerprints by Katy Perry**

**Chapter 3: Pressure by Paramore**

**Enjoy! I love you guys!**

*******

It would be a transparent lie if I told you I didn't feel blatantly resilient as I walked from English to the cafeteria, my fingers laced with Ashley's cold, slender ones. Every time she turned her gorgeous head, and beamed at me in my favorite nose-crinkly smile of hers, chocolate curls bouncing, I melted.

Aside from the fact that I was no longer under house arrest, she was the reason I felt so invincible.

Not to mention the fact that June was fast approaching, and with it, the noticeable anticipation of freedom it held for the seniors. There was an overall buzz in the air, and everyone seemed twice as cheery as normal. Posters plastered every open wall at King High; reminders to purchase lettermans, class rings, and yearbooks; deadlines to order graduation gowns and tassels; and last but not least, advertisements for this year's upcoming prom: Enchanted Evening.

I smirked. Ashley swore to me she wouldn't subject me to that sort of punishment a second time.

However, as opposed to every other senior on campus, my girlfriend and I were both trying very hard _not_ to dwell on the subject of graduation. For different reasons, of course; Ashley was still extremely intent on allowing me as much human time as possible, while I was anxious, and a tad bit nauseous, when I thought of what the end of the school year would symbolize for me.

I wanted it so much more than anything. Besides Ashley, of course.

"Hey, Spence. Have you sent out your invitations yet?" an exhausted-looking Chelsea asked me through a yawn. She had dark circles under her eyes, and looked as though she had gotten dressed in the dark; all together, more than a little frazzled.

"What invitations?" I asked rhetorically as Ashley pulled me down next to her, keeping our hands locked. "Paula and Ben are my only other family, and they aren't going to show up." Chelsea nodded, yawning slightly, and I knew she hadn't really processed my answer.

She was stressed, and I really did feel sympathetic.

"If your mom wasn't so distant, I'd say I almost envy you," Chelsea said quietly. Clay chuckled through a mouthful of sandwich, and squeezed her hand. "My mom is making me hand-write announcements to her thousands of cousins, and she expects me to do it by the end of this week. I swear I'm going to get carpal tunnel or something."

"I'm sure Spencer wouldn't mind lending you a hand," Ashley volunteered, flashing Chelsea a brilliantly white smile. I gripped her hand as hard as possible to show her I didn't want her to say that, but of course she didn't feel a thing.

I love Chelsea, but really, who wants to hand-write a thousand cards? And besides, I knew this was just Ashley's way of ensuring that I had absolutely no time to spend with Aiden and his werewolves.

"Oh, would you, Spencer? It would help me out so much!"

And I'm sold, ladies and gentlemen.

"Of course. But let's go to your house; I'm sick of mine. Plus, I'm not grounded anymore."

"That's wonderful!" Kyla exclaimed in her high soprano voice, even though we both knew she already foresaw my freedom. "We should celebrate. Hmm…"

"Kyla," Ashley warned, "she still has boundaries. The United States, for starters."

Chelsea and Clay laughed, and I giggled while Kyla frowned at her sister. "Fine. What are we doing tonight, then?"

"Nothing," I announced quickly, and the whole table turned their heads to look at me.

Cue blush.

"I mean," I fidgeted, "it's a school night, and I should probably let my dad get used to the idea of me walking around outside the house. You know, so he doesn't have a fit."

Everyone shrugged, and as they engaged in conversation, I met Ashley's widened, amber eyes.

She saw right through me.

My liberty was simply incomplete without Aiden in it, and she knew it. Ever since we had parted ways in the forest outside my house—the very forest in which Ashley left me last summer—my dreams, thoughts, and feelings were all haunted with the memory of Aiden's pained, desperate expression as Ashley and I walked away from him.

The last, agonizing memory I had of my former best friend.

Ashley immediately knew I wanted to go to La Push tonight and speak with Aiden, but her firm gaze told me it wasn't going to happen.

There was no compromise.

"Kyla? Kyla!" Clay yelled her name into her blank, staring face. Her mouth was slightly agape, and she sat completely still. Her eyes weren't empty, but they were far away, as if she weren't really here. I was suddenly alert, my eyes glued to her vacant expression.

She was having a vision.

Ashley's musical chuckle floated through my ears, and I relaxed. At the precise moment, Kyla shook her head, and looked up with a dazzling smile.

"Sorry about that. I guess I was daydreaming."

Yeah right.

She threw herself back into conversation with a bit too much enthusiasm, and I never looked away from her. It was only when she caught Ashley's lax gaze for a brief moment that I knew she had seen something important.

Ashley, however, remained silent. Her tawny eyes stayed fixed on my blonde hair as she toyed with a strand. Then, when the bell rang signaling the end of lunch, Ashley slowed her pace to match Clay's, and began to discuss an assignment she told me she had just finished. I wanted to ask her what Kyla had seen, but it seemed I couldn't get a word in edgewise considering our lack of alone time.

In fact, the whole afternoon passed in the same fashion.

After a surprisingly short Spanish period, Ashley caught up with Ethan Marx and struck up a conversation about his car trouble. I walked patiently by her side, swinging our joined hands back and forth between us, waiting for the right time to question her.

I knew her avoidance was deliberate, though.

"…I tried to replace the battery, but that didn't work either," Ethan told Ashley, shifting his books to his other arm. He looked at me warily, wondering why his former competition was being so friendly to him.

What Kyla had seen must have been something Ashley really didn't want me to know if she was talking to Ethan Marx like they had known each other for years.

"If you would allow me to, perhaps I can examine it," Ashley offered sweetly, her chocolate curls bouncing. Ethan stopped dead in his tracks, opening and closing his mouth repeatedly. I mirrored him.

It must be bad.

"I've a-a-actually got w-w-work right now, but m-m-maybe another time," Ethan stuttered, shaking his head in apparent disbelief as he backed up toward his tan van.

"Absolutely," Ashley called after him, waving with her free hand. Before I could inhale, we were in front of her silver Volvo, and she was holding the passenger door open for me.

"Care to explain?" I asked, mystified.

Ashley shrugged, her leather jacket riding up a bit. "Just trying to be accommodating." I wasn't really listening though; I was too focused on my mental picture of her taut abs.

What did I just ask?

Kyla's high, pleasant voice babbling from the backseat brought me out of my reverie. "You know, Ashley, you're not even a good mechanic. You can hardly fix your Volvo when it malfunctions, and you hardly know anything concerning the semantics of any other mechanical work having anything remotely to do with vehicles. Madison can fix them better than you, but I suppose it would look a bit odd if you showed up with Madison in tow to fix Ethan's car when she's supposed to be attending college. I suppose I could fix it, but I'd much rather like to work on Italian sports cars. Oh! Now that we're talking about it, I believe I should inform you that I really admire that yellow Porsche I stole in Italy for me and Spencer last summer. I'm not sure I want to wait until Christmas; that's so far away…"

Okay, I'm getting a headache.

Ashley looked straight ahead, pale hands at ten and two on the steering wheel as we neared the Davies' mansion. She stalled the car just outside the driveway, and Kyla leapt out. Before she disappeared into the trees, she looked back at us.

"See you later, Spencer," she grinned, then threw a pointed glare at Ashley, who just nodded slightly, one hand dangling over the steering wheel. The ride back to Arthur's was completely silent, and I could tell from Ashley's demeanor that she wanted to keep it that way. Kyla's vision was still plaguing my mind, but if I wasn't going to get an answer out of Ashley now, I figured it was better to wait until we were alone, and I had her undivided attention.

Sharing with the road wasn't working out for me.

Besides, I didn't want to seem like I was _dying_ to know, or afraid to know. I could handle whatever Kyla had seen. My thoughts flickered to an imaginary version of Aiden being torn apart by another werewolf.

Well, I think I can handle whatever she'd seen.

When Ashley opened the passenger door for me, I grabbed her icy hand, sighing dreamily at the contact, and lead her sneakily into the house and up the stairs.

Arthur would have a fit if he came home, and found Ashley right away.

She lounged on my bed, hands behind her head, gazing at me as I threw my bag in my closet. I turned, but didn't look at her face; I was too busy staring at the inch of skin that was showing when her leather jacket rode up again. She noticed this, and smirked.

"I believe you have and new email." Her velvety voice informed me, gesturing to the computer. I blushed furiously, hating that I had been caught staring, and sat down in front of the monitor.

My previous view was making me too light-headed to think, though.

I clicked on the "Email" button, and drummed my fingers alternately against the hard wood of my desk, waiting for the obscenely slow machine to open the file.

I hate technology.

I gasped as Ashley's frigid hand closed over mine, effectively halting my incessant finger music.

If you could even call it that.

"Somebody is a little antsy this afternoon," Ashley murmured in a low voice, her cool breath ghosting near my ear. I shivered pleasantly, and turned to fling a retort at her.

She was _much_ closer than I had anticipated.

Our noses were touching, and her beautiful, liquid topaz eyes were boring into mine. I could taste her sweet breath on my tongue, and nearly began to hyperventilate.

Control yourself…wait, what's my name again?

She didn't even give me a chance to answer my own question, though. She closed the gap between our lips, and I gasped. I felt her cold, nimble fingers braid themselves into my hair, and felt her sigh contently against my lips. Her marble ones moved so well with mine, and I was mesmerized.

You see why self-control is difficult for me.

She turned the desk chair gently towards her, and straddled my lap. Through my passion-driven haze, I still noticed that she was fairly light. Her grip in my hair became slightly tighter, and I'll be honest with you, I liked it.

I _really_ liked it.

Our chests were smashed together, and I groaned into her mouth. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, pulling her closer, and I was surprised when she let out a quiet moan. I ran my hands up and down the back of her leather jacket, and noted that I could still feel her skin radiating icy waves through it. I shivered in pleasure, but immediately regretted this as Ashley took it as a sign that I was getting too into it.

Oh, no.

I knew that in about four seconds, Ashley would pull away and sigh, her perfect features slightly flushed, chest heaving as she would tell me that we had played with death enough for one afternoon. I took control, wrapping my arms around her frozen neck, crushing her closer to me. Her hands traveled to my back, dancing up and down the flimsy material of my shirt.

Maybe she wouldn't pull away.

The tip of my tongue traced her lower lip, and we both emitted a simultaneous moan of delight. It was immaculately smooth and sweet; I could taste every bit of Ashley just on her lips. Ashley's hands wandered back up to my neck, stroking gently with her thumbs as I tangled my own in her luscious, chocolate curls.

Then, Ashley opened her mouth, and our tongues met. I almost exploded with excitement, and pulled her toned body closer to mine. She tasted so—

She gingerly took my wrists, and pulled them down to my sides. We were panting at an equally rapid face, and Ashley's flawless face was taking on a slightly pink hue around her cheeks. Her bright, amber eyes were unfocused, and at least three shades darker. I smirked.

She enjoyed that just as much as I did.

Ashley leaned forward, and my blood began to pulsate even faster than normal, but she merely rested our foreheads together. I closed my eyes, and tried to regain control of my breathing pattern.

"Ah, Spencer," Ashley mumbled, her own breath irregular, yet still so sweet.

"I'm not sorry," I told her quietly. She let out a low, throaty chuckle, and I opened my eyes just to drink in her angelic features.

"Neither am I. Perhaps I should go sit on the bed for awhile."

I felt dizzy, and light-headed. But a good dizzy and light-headed.

Breathless might be the word I'm looking for.

"If you believe that's really necessary."

Ashley smiled sweetly, knocking the wind out of me all over again, and pressed a tender, chaste kiss to my forehead. She dismounted my lap, and hopped onto my bed, stretching like a Cheshire cat. I exhaled, forcing myself not to watching her leather jacket rise, and focused on trying to clear the intoxicating fog miring my mind.

Unsuccessful. What a surprise.

With my head still rushing from Ashley's thrilling kiss, I spun my desk chair around, scooted up to the keyboard. Sure enough, one new message.

The abnormal beating of my heart became even more unnatural when I saw who the sender was. I tried to disguise my lapse in breathing as I double-clicked on the small envelope. The last thing I needed was Ashley to see any of the email.

**Just checking in.**

**--Aiden.**

I felt tears blur my vision as I typed a shaky reply back.

**I miss you. We should talk.**

**--Spencer**

I hit the send button, and exhaled, wondering if that just happened, or if Aiden's email even really existed. Maybe it was a trick of my imagination…I mean, I wasn't exactly thinking straight thanks to Ashley.

I think I've had enough surprises for one night.

***

**R&R PLEASE!**

**SPASHLEY FOREVER&&EVER :))**


	4. Time of the Season

**You guys, don't shoot me lol. This update should be WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY longer, but unfortunately, I only have so much time to write lately. You see, I'm going out of town tonight until next Saturday, and won't be reachable via the internet :(( so I thought, to tide you guys over, I'd write a nice little...fluffy chapter :))**

**FOF TIME!!!**

**LipstickLullabies: **We are two of a kind, sweetheart. The first time I heard Hayley's voice...well, I'm pretty sure I died and went to heaven :)) Seriously, she has the most perfect, unique singing voice, and such an amazing personality! *sigh* It really doesn't get much better. and awww, you're too sweet for calling me amazinggg. trust me, if you're in love, I'm the one swooning over here ;))

**NOTxINx2xLABELS: **Ahhhh shucks, you're awesome for reviewing everything! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, even if it's rather short :-//

**s0nFan16: **Well, I'm glad you thought the kiss was steamy! I think I suck at writing sexy stuff, haha.

**Baley-fo-life:** Kyla could be lying. That's all I'm going to say ;))

**esc15: **YAY!!! ANOTHER HAYLEY LOVER! We should just form a club. Forget the formalities, let's all just obsess over Hayley :)) lol glad I could make you smile! Hope this chapter is okayy.

**And lastly, this chapter is dedicated to a very special reviewer,** tbplrbear1, **for two SUPER LONG, SUPER SWEET REVIEWS! Flattery gets very far with me, and wow. You REALLY made me blush. I think it's amazing that we can make each other blush lol. My screen name...yes, well...it is rather suggestive lol. Your thesaurus is my favoriteee. I hope that even though this chapter is short, you'll still love me because I love you! :))**

**Next week on Sunday, COUNT ON A REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEALLY OBSCENELY LONG CHAPTER being posted :)) I promise guys!**

**Hope this one isn't too bad. Love you all!**

**P.S. anyone want to be MySpace friends? I swear I am not a creepy stalker lol. :))**

**_Chapter 4: Time of the Season--Ben Taylor_**

*******

"So what did Kyla see at lunch today?" I asked, trying to sound casual as I diced some vegetables for the pasta I was cooking. Ashley frowned at the pepper she was holding, but I knew that the small wrinkle between her shapely eyebrows was probably caused by my question rather than her utter disgust for human food.

"Jake has been a reoccurring figure in her visions as of late," Ashley spoke thoughtfully, speaking to the pepper. "She's been seeing him near his old clan, yet he insists he harbors no notions of returning. She's just a bit worried. I know that's not the answer you were anticipating, but it's the truth, and I didn't inform you sooner because I wasn't aware that you had noticed."

Oh yes, because my constant fidgeting wasn't a dead give-away.

"I see." I served the pasta just as Arthur bounded hungrily into the kitchen. Ashley graciously excused herself from eating with us, and drifted into the living room.

"I talked to Matt today," Arthur announced, twirling noodles around his fork and shoving it into his mouth. "He invited us down to the reservation on Saturday for the football playoffs."

"Sounds fun," I said honestly, trying my best to sound indifferent. I wasn't going to get my hopes up about seeing Aiden; I knew I wouldn't be able to attend a werewolf party unsupervised. And by unsupervised, I meant sans-Ashley.

I could practically see her clenching her fists in the next room at the mere mention of going to Aiden's this weekend.

"I'm sure Aiden would like to see you," Arthur told me, concentrating on his plate. I huffed in response, and got up, taking my untouched plate to the sink.

When did my father suddenly acquire Ashley's mind-reading powers?

Speaking of my girlfriend, she appeared silently next to me, bumping my shoulder lightly as she grabbed a dishtowel. I nudged her back, and we shared a secret smile. I melted as her nose crinkled, and I heard her soft, musical chuckle.

I wanted to kiss her so badly.

She complied with my train of thought as if she actually could read my mind. Her deep, golden eyes scorched into mine for a moment before she closed them, leaned forward, and pressed her lips languidly to mine.

In front of my father.

I am _so_ dead, but I don't care.

The sound of a shattering plate didn't even faze me as it slipped from my grasp, and I framed Ashley's perfect face in my soapy hands. She wrapped her leather-clad arms around my waist as the kiss continued to progress slowly, passionately.

For once, I didn't feel the need to push it.

I knew this shared moment was all about _us_, and suddenly, it didn't matter that she could kill me using no strength at all.

Ashley did break the kiss though. As usual.

She rested her forehead against mine, breathing deeply. Her sweet, intoxicating breath was making me dizzy, and I turned my head slightly to see my father staring at us in surprise, mouth agape. I could feel my own mouth twisting into a wry smile.

Speechlessness suited Arthur.

"Dad," I addressed him, wrapping my arms around Ashley's neck. "I've finished my homework, I've cooked dinner, the dishes are done, and I am no longer grounded. So, I'm going out, but I'll be back before ten-thirty."

Bold, Spencer. Boldness is key.

"What?" he sputtered, his fork clattering against his plate. "Where are you going?"

"Ashley's," I replied easily, and grabbed one of her hands from behind my back, tugging her towards the foyer. Arthur shook his head angrily, grunted, and stabbed his pasta with his abandoned fork. It wasn't an approval, but I had victoriously conquered the argument.

And naturally, I started to feel guilty immediately.

Before I started to apologize, I forced myself forward, pulling Ashley out the door. As soon as I heard the click of the lock, I captured Ashley's full lips with my own as her arms encircled my waist. Like a practiced, choreographed dance.

"Mmm," Ashley groaned, her warm velvety voice at least two octaves lower. "You're being awfully valiant this evening."

"Ha," I smirked. "Don't play innocent, Davies. _You're_ the one who kissed me in front of my father."

And boy, what a kiss.

"I don't believe you resisted, or complained for that matter," she countered smoothly, lacing our fingers together, and leading me toward her Volvo. "Now come on, let's make use of your limited freedom. I'm sure Christine will be ecstatic to see you again."

And just like that, I forgot about everything else.

Like I always do with Ashley.

***

**R&R?**

**Okay, if it sucked, don't kill me lol. I SWEAR, I'll have a long one up by next Sunday.**

**Those of you that don't hate me after this...I love you!**

**HAYLEYWILLIAMSISSEXYY,kaybyeguys:))**


	5. Wonderwall

**Okay, look you guys. I suck; I get it. A) this chapter was not posted on time, and b) it's not obscenely long. But I'm afraid you'll have to forgive me for the delay…**

**My parents found out about me recently…it's been a rough week. I know that may not be an excuse, but if you guys want to cuss me out or something, I would ask you, for my sake, to please refrain from doing so…or just yell at me in your head :((**

**FoF: Again, sorry guys…I only had the energy to respond to three of my reviewers…you guys have been the most consistent in reviewing each chapter. I still love the rest of you, and thank you so much for reviewing.**

**LipstickLullabies: **cutie? Awww, you made me smile :)) well, you're cuter, and I missed your reviews and our Hayley-obsessiveness :)) by the way, your profile makes me giggle because it's so cute :))

**Tbplrbear1: **you're AMAZING. The end :))

**Esc15: **omg I would give that girl my number too! That's the cutest thing ever :)) your long reviews are seriously a real pick-me-up. Thank you so much.

**This chapter is dedicated to **chrissyalexandrea**. Welcome to my world of Twilight-South combination. Enjoy your stay, and thanks for calling me a "major hottie." You earned a blush from me :))**

**Love you guys.**

*******

It was about midnight when we pulled up to Arthur's in Ashley's red Porsche. She brought the car to a smooth halt, and looked at me, golden eyes scorching, one pale hand dangling over the steering wheel.

"Not to worry; his thoughts are relatively serene at the moment," Ashley assured me teasingly. The corners of her full lips twitched upward into a lovely nose-crinkling smile, and I felt my palms begin to sweat.

I wonder if it's possible to die from irregular heart beat at such a young age.

"Relatively being the operative word," I snorted, trying my best not to just swoon and agree. "I don't think it's the best idea for you to come inside right now. Whether or not Arthur is calm doesn't really matter; I know he's waiting up so he can yell at me some more."

Ashley's musical chuckle sent a fresh wave of butterflies flooding into my stomach. She leaned forward, and pressed a sweet kiss to my temple, lingering a little longer than publically acceptable to inhale deeply. "I'll be back as soon as Arthur is waking up the neighborhood with his snores."

Then, I felt like throwing up. I really didn't want her to leave.

"I'll see you soon," I mumbled sadly as I opened the passenger door to step out. Before I could move, Ashley tangled one of her cold hands in the blonde tresses on the back of my head, and pulled me back towards her, crashing our lips together.

I think my heart exploded.

I barely even had time to savor the wonderful feeling of her addictive lips on mine because the kiss ended just as soon as it began. Ashley was smirking at my dazed expression as I stepped woozily out of her Porsche.

"Sleep well, sweetheart," Ashley winked. She then tuned her beautiful amber eyes to the road, put the car in drive, and sped off. I stood, rooted to the spot, watching the Porsche until it was a small, red dot in the distant darkness. I took a few deep breaths as I strode slowly up to the door.

She always leaves me breathless.

"Spencer, could you come in here, please?" Arthur called as soon as I pushed the front door open.

Damn. I thought I was being quiet.

My feet carried me to the living room, where Arthur was sprawled out on the couch, staring up at me. He clicked the mute button on the remote, silencing the TV, and I felt my stomach drop.

Oh, here we go.

"Hey, Dad."

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" he asked, tucking his hands behind his head. I searched his face for some sort of hidden agenda, but his expression was perfectly complacent.

"Yes," I answered carefully. I debated with myself about whether or not I should elaborate on the night's activities to Arthur. Nothing drastic took place, really; Jake and I watched Ashley and Kyla play chess. It was always extremely interesting, although chess is tediously boring to most people.

Davies' chess was much different.

Ashley would anticipate the moves Kyla would make by listening to her thoughts, and Kyla would foresee every move Ashley would make. So naturally, the game took the duration of the entire three hour period that I was at the mansion, with neither Ashley nor Kyla making any moves at all.

This was fine with me, though. I was perfectly content with admiring Ashley for approximately 180 minutes straight.

Uninterrupted.

"Look," Arthur frowned, bringing me out of my reminiscence. "We need to talk about something, Spence. I…I'm not very good at this…"

I waited, not even bothering to assess the possibilities of this conversation.

"Okay, here's the thing," he mused, sitting up and patting the space beside him for me to sit down. "You and Ashley seem…very serious, Spencer, and I know you're getting to be an adult now, but sometimes you don't always make the most…adult-oriented decisions. There are a lot of…things that teenagers are ignorant about, and these…things are very important to be aware of when you're physically involved with someone else—"

"Oh, _please_, no!" I groaned, standing up. "Dad, not the sex talk. Mom already covered this with me ten years ago! When you repeat something, it loses its meaning!"

"You weren't dating ten years ago. Remember, I don't want to talk about this anymore than you do," he declared feebly, crossing his arms, and looking at his shoes. "Just tell me you and Ashley are being safe."

"Dad, Ashley is a girl; therefore, she can't get me pregnant. I paid attention in Biology."

I nearly burst out laughing at the sentence that just left my mouth. I really _didn't_ pay attention in Biology last year because I was too busy staring at Ashley. Yet, I still passed with the second highest marks—next to Ashley's—and walked away with the knowledge that girls can't get other girls pregnant.

Go figure.

"I'm not worried about her getting you pregnant, Spencer," he announced sternly, crossing his arms. He shot me a pointed look, and comprehension dawned on me.

"Dad, I can't even believe you're going to make me say this," I muttered incredulously, smiling a bit in spite of myself. "Ashley is very old-fashioned…I'm a...a _virgin_, and I really have no immediate plans to lose that title."

Unless Ashley wanted to change those plans, in which case I think I would reconsider.

Arthur winced a few times, and then released a large breath, as if he had been holding it for quite some time. He probably had been. He looked more relaxed now as he sank down onto the couch, but I remained standing.

"May I _please_ go to bed, now?" I asked, hoping my false sweetness sounded sincere enough. I thought I had dealt with enough humiliating situations for one evening.

"Now hold on a second, Spence. I want to know how the balance thing is coming along."

"It's fine; I made plans with Chelsea to help her with her graduation announcements—a girls' night," I responded robotically.

Yes, I had been preparing myself for that question.

"Excellent," he nodded to himself, then smiled wryly, "and Aid?"

I sighed, and rubbed my face. I really was tired. "I haven't gotten that far yet."

"You'll figure it out, Spencer. You're a fine person," he stood, and placed his hands on my shoulders. In an unexpected fatherly gesture, he pressed a light, chaste kiss to my forehead. I was immediately reminded of Ashley's fiery kiss, and a gut-wrenching pain ripped through my stomach.

Ashley withdrawls. And it hasn't even been thirty minutes.

"Sure, sure," I smiled a little, and then internally punched myself. Images of Aiden overloaded my mind, and I felt a headache coming on. I hadn't realized how much the little things he said would stick with me.

"Night Spence," Arthur said, slumping back into the cushions, his attention already glued to the TV once more.

"Talk to you in the morning hours," I grinned cheekily, and sprinted for the stairs, muttering under my breath. Aiden really had no place in my mind right now; every corner was reserved for Ashley.

I couldn't think about him. It hurt too much.

I couldn't sit still once I closed my bedroom door behind me. I had nothing to do, and Arthur's attempt at a sex education discussion got me all keyed up, and not in a good way considering we were basically talking about losing my virginity to Ashley.

Mmm.

My girlfriend in question was most likely out hunting to pass the time, and wouldn't be back in the house for another few hours at the least. I thought about doing my homework, but then realized I didn't have any. Music wasn't going to help either. I toyed with the idea of calling Chelsea, the only other human I knew that would be up at this ungodly hour, but decided against it.

There was really only one person I wanted to talk to.

As I stared at the vast expanse of the yard through my window, I could clearly picture Aiden's pained expression in my mind. The sloping planes of his jaw, flexed as he gritted his white teeth, and his shining, green eyes that harbored nothing but anger, fear, and a world of hurt.

Hurt I couldn't even comprehend.

The phone wouldn't help because Aiden refused to take any of my desperate calls following Ashley's return to L.A. But really, the phone was unnecessary; I needed to physically _see_ him if I was to have any peace of mind.

A light bulb went off in my head.

Thank you, Thomas Edison.

I figured I could drive my truck down to La Push in under 10 minutes, see Aiden, and drive back before Ashley even thought about circling back to Arthur's. And of course, Arthur would let me go even if it was past my curfew.

Hell, he'd probably let me go if I was dying.

I wrenched the door open, positively thrilled with my genius idea, and bounded down the stairs, skidding to a halt at the living room entrance. Arthur looked up, instantly suspicious, and fumbled for the remote.

"Can I go see Aid tonight?" I asked excitedly. "I promise I won't be long." At the mere mention of Aiden's name, and the fact that I used his affectionate nickname, Arthur's eyes lit up. He smiled brightly, and nodded vigorously.

"You go right ahead, Spence. Stay the night if you want to; I'm sure Matt won't mind."

Yeah, I'm sure _you_ wouldn't mind either, Dad.

"Thanks!" I called over my shoulder as I darted out the door. I was so elated that I ran into the side of my truck. As I slid smoothly into the driver's seat, I couldn't help feeling like someone was watching me.

Honestly, I felt like a runaway inmate.

I took a few deep breaths, internally assuring myself that I was alone. I dug in my raincoat pocket for my keys, and jammed them hard into the ignition.

Sputter.

I tried again, but came up with the same sound from the engine. I huffed, and crossed my arms. This was not the time for my truck to die on me.

Then, I saw something move out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh my god!" I yelled, jumping at least a foot out of my seat. Ashley sat perfectly motionless beside me, white in the darkness, as she slowly rotated a small black box in her hands. I relaxed, but Ashley's tawny eyes were not on me.

She was staring down at my car battery.

"Kyla called while I was hunting," she murmured. Her angelic voice was so quiet that I could hardly hear, and I leaned toward her angelic face in order to do so.

She still didn't look at me. Now I had reason to be worried.

"Ash?" I spoke cautiously, reaching forward to tuck a stray, chocolate curl behind her ear. I trailed my fingers every so softly down the profile of her angelic face, savoring the texture of her white, porcelain skin. But she didn't respond to my touch; it was as if she hadn't felt it at all.

"She was marginally frightened when your future very rapidly disintegrated approximately four minutes ago," she explained in a low, monotone murmur. "I know what you were planning to do, Spencer. When you decide to intertwine your fate and decisions with the _dogs_, your future disappears right along with theirs. Kyla can't monitor the wolves, you know. Do you understand why that might have made me a tad anxious?"

I nodded, withdrawing my hand. She sounded so…cold.

It stung a little bit. It seemed like Aiden was always messing things up between me and Ashley.

"We're not entirely sure why Kyla is unable to view their actions, but Raife often speculates that it is due to their transformations. It's a natural defense that is acquired when one becomes a werewolf. You see, when they shape-shift, the future doesn't bind them anymore because they are no longer human. Although, this seems unlikely to me; after all, I have no trouble reading their thoughts. Well, the Dennisons' thoughts, anyway," she mused in the same dull, monotone voice. She still hadn't looked at me, but slowly twirled my truck battery in her delicate hands. "Not to worry, I'll replace your battery before school in the event that you feel it's necessary to drive yourself."

Feel it's necessary? Oh, boy. She's not happy.

"Ashley, I—" I began, my heart hammering. One pale, slender hand shot into the air to silence me. I bit my lip hard, frowning. If she wasn't going to let me explain, then fine. I yanked the keys from the ignition, threw the driver's seat door open, and slammed it behind me.

"Please lock your window if you wish for me to stay away tonight…I'll understand," Ashley's velvety voice sounded almost broken this time, and I couldn't bear to look at her.

I was too busy being angry.

I stomped into the house, and slammed the front door in the same fashion as the one on my truck. Arthur shot up from the couch as I took a few deep breaths, trying to compose myself.

"Spence?" he asked, worry clearly coloring his voice. "Why are you back so soon? Did something happen with Aid?"

"No. Night Dad," I said shortly, gritting my teeth as I pushed past him up the stairs. I was a little easier on my bedroom door, but took no mercy on my window latch. I brought the window panes closed with a bang, and threw the lock shut so hard that the glossy, black glass shook for a moment.

I was irritated.

I stared at the closed window for a moment, reflecting on the fact that it's almost never closed.

"_I'll understand,"_ Ashley's wounded, silky voice echoed in my mind, and I fought back the urge to cry.

Even if she was hurt that I was planning to see Aiden against her request, I needed her.

I sighed, and gingerly pushed the window open as wide as it would go. I got into bed, and curled up as tears began to cascade down my cheeks in large droplets. I don't know how long I stayed awake, but my endless tears didn't cease until I felt a pair of strong, cold arms wrap around my waist.

Ashley.

***

**R&R please?**


	6. Author's Note

**Okay kids, so the purpose of this lovely little author's note that is NOT a chapter is to ask a question. I love your lovely PMs!! I keep responding…but I'm not getting any responses back…are you guys getting my responses, or not? I'm just curious, so if you aren't, I can go fix that lol.**

**On a different note, I just spent the past 2 hours with **_her._ **God you guys, I think I'm seriously in love with my best friend. Therefore, eff my life lol. It's just unfair…this rough week (which is getting better by the way, so thanks for all your condolences!) has been ridiculous…and then ughhh. I suppose I feel a bit like Ash//Spencer. Every second I'm with her, I fall harder and harder. Every time she smiles, I think I'm going to die from a heart attack.**

**Every time I hold her, everything is okay, even when nothing ever is.**

**Sorry guys, lol. I feel like a total cheeseball! But I am, so whatevesss :PP**

**But anyway, about the PMs, I'd love to know if you guys are getting those or not…I love responses :))**

**Keep reading and reviewing! I love you guys; you all make me smile!**

**Look for the next chapter this weekend!**

**--Natalie 33**

**P.S. By the way, I have a picture of myself on my page…haha some of you have labeled me a "hottie" and I'm flattered, soooo…I guess I hope I live up to the standard! :))**


	7. My Apology

**Dear lovely reviewers of mine,**

**I officially give you guys permission to dislike me. I'm so, so sorry, but I just…I don't have the drive, or time, to continue with Eclipse at the moment. Things are too…tough. Just too tough. I really am sorry you guys, but this story is going to be put on a temporary hiatus.**

**I can promise you one thing: I will pick this back up. I really can promise that, I just can't say when. It might be awhile…I need to get my life straight again. (excuse the pun)**

**I really do love you guys. You're all welcome to PM me as much as you want, and I'll always respond to those. But for now, we must part ways concerning vampiristic Ash and Spence :((**

**Try not to hate me too much guys. I'll be back. I just need time.**

**Thank you all so much for your lovely condolences. I have been reading your PMs, and you guys are seriously so sweet. I can't even express my gratitude in words.**

**I love you all so much, and thank you for sticking with me. I'm sorry.**

**--Natalie**


	8. Fuzzy Blue Lights

**GUESS WHO'S BACK?! :)) well, for now, anyway. I missed you guys! Have fun with this one :))**

**Chapter 6: Fuzzy Blue Lights—Owl City**

*******

I woke up in Ashley's cold embrace, exactly where I always want to be, and instantly felt remorse for getting angry with her over Aiden the previous evening. I really didn't care about Aiden compared to Ashley.

Well, okay. I _tried_ not to.

We looked at each other for a long time. Just looked; admired. I reached up, and gingerly traced the gorgeous, sloping contours of her angelic face. When I reached her lips, she smiled gently, and kissed my fingertips so slightly that it felt like a whisper.

I'm pretty sure my stomach just exploded.

Scarce words were spoken as we—well, I—went through the morning routine of getting ready for school. Only this time, Ashley and I constantly touched each other. We couldn't go anywhere without having some sort of contact. She watched me brush my teeth, and delicately grasped my free hand. To anyone else, it would be awkward to have someone stare at you as you cleaned your pearly whites, but with Ashley, it was as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

After I had rinsed my mouth out, and surveyed my bed head in the mirror, Ashley leaned over, and placed a chaste kiss on my temple. I watched her in the mirror as she pressed her nose against my skin, inhaling deeply as her eyes fluttered closed.

Goosebumps sprang up on every inch of my exposed skin.

"You're so beautiful," she breathed sincerely. A furious blush spread across my cheeks, immediately overheating my head.

The only words spoken that morning until we arrived at school. No others were necessary.

"Spencer?" Ashley's entrancing voice sounded throughout the walls of my head, and my head instantly snapped towards her. She rubbed her thumb lightly over the top of our intertwined hands, but my eyes were trained on the hand that was clutching the steering wheel. She was gripping the wheel so hard that I could see her knuckles.

Something was wrong.

"Will you trust me, and do what I say when I ask you this next question?"

_Anything_. "Well, that depends. What is it?"

Ashley sighed like she was exhausted as she brought her Porsche to a smooth spot in her self-declared parking space. She ran a slender, shaky hand through her curls, never once letting go of mine. My pulse raced; Ashley's stress did that to me. "Please stay in the car. Wait here until I return; I give you my word that this will only consume about three minutes of our time this morning."

I gaped incredulously at her for even requesting such a simple thing. "You make it sound like that requires a tremendous amount of effort on my part. Why?"

Ashley's golden eyes scorched into mine as she gulped nervously, then nodded her head in the direction of the school. My heart dropped, and then sped up at an alarming pace. I was unaware that I squeezed Ashley's hand with incredible strength.

Aiden's defined face was turned towards us, his bright green eyes, just as I had remembered them, were glued to my face, even though the Porsche's windshield was tinted. He leaned against a glossy red and black vespa, his helmet perched on the seat. His previously short black hair had now grown out a bit, and he even had bangs. His expression was hard; he didn't really feel like _my_ Aiden.

Instead, he exuded the demeanor of a total stranger.

I think I might cry.

"I'm not staying here," I informed Ashley. I was surprised when I heard my thin voice crack nervously.

"He wishes to speak with me, Spencer," Ashley implored softly, turning my face towards hers. I relaxed a little, knowing everything would be okay just because I was looking at her. "He came to school so there would be witnesses."

I was so enamored of Ashley's perfect face that I didn't even bother to ask about there being witnesses. I just nodded, and let Ashley lead me to him, her fingers never leaving their places between mine. Aiden's face visibly brightened as we walked toward him, but quickly disintegrated back into a frown as he stared at our joined hands. It took me a few moments to notice that the students of King High were skirting around Aiden and his bike in wide arcs.

He looked _dangerous_ to them.

And, to be fair, he did emit a mild form of intimidation. The boy—well, I suppose boy wouldn't be the right word to describe him anymore—stood at a towering six-foot-two-inches above everyone else. His large, muscled arms bulged through his small, tight black t-shirt. His frayed, faded jeans hung loosely off his frame, and he wore leather flip flops.

He looked _good_.

His penetrating green orbs were set in a hard expression on Ashley, who stopped a few yards away from him, and subtly pulled me behind her. On instinct, I wrapped my arms around her tiny torso from behind, and rested my chin on her leather-clad shoulder.

Her sharp intake of breath and content sigh brought a thousand-watt smile to my face.

"This is hardly the place, Mr. Dennison. You could have called if it was 'crucial'. Of course, you could have reached me at Spencer's house." Ashley's musical voice was calm and composed as she turned her head, and pressed a sweet kiss to my hair.

"Well, excuse me for not having bloodsuckers on my frequent caller list," Aiden scoffed. His husky voice caused my stomach to tighten, and Ashley's slender hands flew to my locked ones over her waist. There was silence, and I took Aiden and Ashley's stare-down as an opportunity to scrutinize my surroundings. A few students were standing on the sidewalks, gawking unabashedly at the exchange taking place. Ethan and Clay stood a few feet from Aiden's vespa, nudging each other, and quietly discussing who would win in fist fight.

Boys. Exactly why I don't prefer their gender.

"I am aware of what your goal was by coming here," Ashley told Aiden in a low, threatening voice. "Understood; consider us cautioned."

"Wait, cautioned?" I raised my chin up off Ashley's shoulder, and looked at her profile, painfully conscious that Aiden's green eyes were boring holes in the side of my head. "What's going on?"

Aiden's bark-like laugh shook his body, and he carefully pushed his bangs away from his face. "Didn't tell her, leech? Afraid she'd cross over to our side?"

"This is irrelevant," Ashley declared serenely as I stepped out from behind her, and simply held one of her icy hands. "Please drop it, Aiden. We will discuss this at a more convenient time."

"What's wrong with right now? Spencer deserves to know what's going on," Aiden asserted, taking a step towards us. Ashley emitted a menacing, guttural growl, and stepped protectively in front of me.

Okay, I've had enough.

"Ashley, what haven't you told me?" I asked. When Ashley didn't even acknowledge that I had spoken, I shifted my questioning gaze to Aiden, who was already looking at me. "Aid?"

"Sounds like your parasite didn't tell you that her blonde-haired ape of a brother crossed the treaty line on Saturday?" Aiden told me angrily, his narrowed eyes flickering back to Ashley. "It was our land. Sean was completely warranted—"

"It was a lapse of measurement!" Ashley seethed.

"Was not, and you know it!" Aiden shot back, trembling and gritting his teeth from anger.

I couldn't help but think that Ashley looked so much sexier when she was angry.

Oh God, I can never control my thoughts.

"Glen and Sean?" I whispered in disbelief, trying to divert my mind from compromising images of an irritated Ashley. My vague memory of Sean was a snarling grey wolf with brown eyes that nearly attacked me in the woods last summer in Ashley's absence. He apologized afterwards, and actually turned out to be a loyal, amiable guy. I suddenly felt sick. "Did either of them get hurt?"

"There was no altercation, and no one was injured," Ashley soothed me quietly. "Don't be anxious." Aiden's long, toned arms now hung loosely at his sides, and his mouth hung open, his distinguished jaw line becoming more and more noticeable.

"You kept everything from her, didn't you? She has no idea what's going on. How could you just take her away, and—"

"You need to leave right now," Ashley warned him in a sinister tone. I looked at her beautiful face, and saw that it was an opaque expression of pure loathing. Her amber eyes were growing considerably darker, and her jaw was set.

She looked like a _vampire._

"Why is she in the dark about all of this?" Aiden demanded, his large fists clenched.

It was clear he had no intentions of leaving.

"Vacate the premises before I do something I _won't_ regret, dog," Ashley scowled in a dark, intense voice. She took a lithe step forward, as if to prove her point, and my breathing had begun to pick up. I looked around at all the students watching now; the students Aiden and Ashley seemed oblivious to. Clay and Chelsea were watching me, both wearing sympathetic expressions, as Ethan looked at Aiden like he wanted to attack him.

Then, I realized everything.

Something Ashley didn't want me to know, and something Aiden wouldn't have kept from me.

Something that had the Davies' clan and Aiden's pack upholding their territory more than ever before.

Something that Kyla had seen in her vision; something Ashley had lied to me about.

Something I had been anticipating ever since the day it had supposedly ended.

I felt myself begin to hyperventilate, and my vision swam. My knees gave out, but Ashley wrapped her strong arms around me, holding me tightly against her body before I could hit the cold asphalt.

"She here," I whispered in a strained voice. "Kelly…she came back for me. She's back. Ashley, she's going to kill me!"

"Shhh, Spence," she cooed softly, crushing me to her chest, and softly running her fingertips up and down my back. "I'll never let her come within miles of you. It's fine; you have nothing to worry about."

"See what happens when you keep things from her?!" Aiden nearly shouted, taking a few tentative steps toward me. A ferocious growl ripped through Ashley's throat, and he stepped back. "She had a right to know. It's her life."

I pressed my face into Ashley's marble chest, inhaling her mouth-watering scent in an effort to calm myself. I felt one of her hands come up to stroke my hair, and I attempted to slow my breathing while simultaneously trying to stop the tears that had begun to cascade down my flushed cheeks.

"Protecting her is a more practical option than frightening and hurting her, mongrel," Ashley spoke icily.

"She's been through more than you give her credit for," Aiden shot back, twice as cold. His expression turned smug, and he crossed his arms, staring at Ashley. I felt her breath catch, as if she had been punched in the stomach, and she gasped. I looked up at her from my place on her chest. Her flawless face was scrunched up in pain, and I immediately wanted to slap Aiden.

I knew exactly what he was doing.

Ashley looked down at me, her liquid topaz eyes shining with agony, her face still contorted into a grimace.

I would rather have Kelly murder me a thousand times over than have to watch Ashley suffer like this.

"Stop, Aiden," I requested, leaving no room for argument. Aiden's husky chuckle sounded so dog-like, I almost got chills. Ashley winced again, shutting her eyes tightly, and pressing her face into my hair.

"Stop!" I repeated. "I know what you're doing. Just stop."

"As you wish. It's not my fault that I have an iron memory, though," Aiden sneered, and Ashley breathed out a sigh of relief against my skin. I ran a hand through her chestnut curls, and glared at Aiden.

In that moment, I hated him. How dare he show Ashley memories of when I was most vulnerable?

"Principal Ulrich is on his way to disperse the crowd," Ashley whispered evenly into my ear. "We should get to Spanish. Anymore complications will end badly."

"Wow," Aiden said sarcastically, clapping his big hands together. "Bravo, girls. Looks like Ashley's got you on a leash, huh, Spence? What a shame. I didn't know you were impaired from making your own decisions now."

I heard Ashley's ominous growl, and her lips crawled back over her scintillating, white teeth. I frowned at him as Ashley tightened her strong arms around me.

"Shut up, Aiden."

A playful smile danced around the corners of his mouth, and he flipped his black bangs to the side. "You know, if you ever think about having a life again, I think I could possibly hold up my end of the line if you still want to be friends."

_If you still want to be friends_. I couldn't help the fact that my stomach dropped a bit when he suggested what I had wanted for so long. I chanced a glance at Ashley's motionless, tranquil expression.

"I'm not so sure that would work out," I admitted carefully.

Then, every drop of Aiden's malice disappeared as he focused on me. He bit his lip, and I glimpsed tears swimming in his green eyes. "I miss you every second, Spencer. Nothing seems like it has a point without you anymore."

I wanted nothing more than to reach out, and wrap my arms around his big, warm waist.

Despite everything, I really did miss him, too.

"I'm so sorry, Aid," I said softly, my voice cracking as I felt tears spill over my own eyelids. "I wish I could—"

Aiden sighed painfully, and held up a big, tan hand. "Save it; I know. It doesn't matter; I get it." He shook his head, and shut his eyes tightly, turning his back to me as his fists clenched, and unclenched.

I yearned to hug him. To touch him in some way; to let him know I was with him.

But Ashley's arms around me prevented any possible chance of that.

"Okay, break it up!" Mr. Ulrich's authoritative voice boomed throughout the parking lot, shooing students away. "Get to class, Mr. Marx, and the rest of you, too!"

"Aiden, get to school. I don't want you to get in trouble," I said to his back.

I felt like I was talking to a brick wall.

"Move along!" Mr. Ulrich shouted, ushering curious spectators towards King High. "Miss Davies, what is the meaning of this?"

"Absolutely nothing, Mr. Ulrich," Ashley responded sweetly, and she smoothly untangled me from her arms, and locked our hands together. "Spencer and I were just on our way to Spanish."

"Such a good girl," Mr. Ulrich murmured, staring at Ashley adoringly. Jealousy immediately flared in the pit of my stomach.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say the principal was checking out my girlfriend.

Oh God. Pedophile.

"And you, young man," Mr. Ulrich began sternly, turning to Aiden, who was now looking back at us with a deliberately indifferent expression.

His eyes betrayed him though. They were somber.

"Not to worry, sir," Aiden assured him, trying to keep the shaking out of his voice as his eyes never left mine. "I was just leaving."

"A wise choice," Mr. Ulrich remarked, gnashing his teeth together angrily as Aiden hopped on his vespa, and revved the engine. "I must ask you to please abstain from violating school property again with that…behemoth you're riding."

Aiden simply nodded, his emerald eyes fluttering to my blue ones for a fraction of a second. Then, without another word, the engine roared, and he raced out of the parking lot.

"Alright then," Mr. Ulrich grumbled. "Off to class, Miss Davies. You too, Miss Carlin. Have a wonderful day, girls."

Ashley flashed him a stunning smile, and hurriedly pulled me toward the foreign language wing. "Do you feel adequately well enough to attend class? If not, I would happy to take you home."

"I'm fine," I answered. My voice sounded hollow, as if it was a million miles away. Truth be told, I felt mildly dizzy, and halfway disoriented. But I needed to talk to Ashley right away, and telling her I felt like I was going throw up my breakfast would probably prohibit any sort of discussion remotely having to do with Aiden or Kelly.

Confrontation can be such a pain.

***

**ENJOYY :))**

**R&R PLEASEEE!**


	9. She Is Love

**Hey guys *weak smile*. Well, f my life. I have an awful case of the stomach flu that's had me bedridden and dazed for about 3 days and counting. So, as a result, I'm sorry if this measly chapter totally fails. It's a little more comedic, and lord knows I need some comedy after three days of emptying my stomach of everything I put in it. **

**On a lighter note, everything is going MUCH smoother. Thank you all for your good vibes; I think they helped immensely.**

**OMG you guys…**SHE **is such a sweetheart. She knows I'm sick, so she came by a dropped off a box of saltines, ANDDD a bracelet that she said reminded her of me. She got one that matches, too! And she went to all my classes and collected all my homework so I can study for finals. I am so in love…it's ridic 33**

**By the way, thank you all for the lovely reviews! I thought it was toooooo adorable how almost every one began with: "Yay! I'm so glad you're back!" You guys are too cute :))**

**FOF TIMEEE**

**somthgIlike2do: **awww, thank you so much! I hope you didn't jump too high and hit your head :)) lol.

**NOTxINx2xLABELS: **Thank you! I love your screen name, by the way, if I haven't already said so before.

**Baley-fo-life:** I'm more of a Brooke//Peyton fan myself, but hey, whatever floats your boat right? Glad you're enjoying my story :))

**Halfreck3929: **Thanks so much! Glad you think it's great :))

**LipstickLullabies: **Well…I-I-I-I…eff. LoL thanks for making me blush, Tay :)) You're such a sweetheart! By the way, I responded to your PM…not sure if you got it though.

**Esc15:** Oh my. We have the same opinions of all the characters, my friend :)) Protective Ashley…mmm lol. Yeah, I wish I could push Aiden off a cliff…but that's a little creeper considering he's a fictional character haha.

**Spenceandash4ever:** you're very sweet :)) thanks!

**Paragirl92riot:** awwww haha you're cute! If I was standing next to you, I would've caught you before you fell :)) glad you're enjoying the story!

**Tbplrbear1: **I'm so sorry to hear about your tummy :(( maybe you've got the stomach flu like me! We can be sick together!!! I miss the thesaurus words…but that's okay, I will always understand :)) I love you too! Please feel better so I won't worry!

**AAAAAAND this chapter is dedicated to my newest lovely reviewer: **xcherryxcrushx. **You are such a sweetheart, and I'm totally flattered that you would make a screen name just for me and my writing :)) Thanks so much for the good vibes as well. It's cute that you like my author's notes haha, a lot of reviewers say that too! I don't think I'm that amusing…but it's whatevs lol. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the rest of Eclipse, and this chapter because it's aaaaaaall yours :)).**

**I love you guys! Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 7: She Is Love--Parachute_**

*******

Ashley and I crept into Spanish, hand-in-hand, and took our seats before Senor Cortez could turn around. He knew we had walked in of course, but he wasn't going to say anything. Like Principal Ulrich, Cortez was mildly enamored of Ashley too.

Ugh. Eww.

Ashley was already focused on the notes, furiously scribbling in her notebook with rapt concentration. She already knew the language though; she was fluent in English, Spanish, French, Hungarian, Guamanian, and any other dialect you could possibly think of, so naturally, notes were unnecessary.

Me? I was still attempting to grasp the science of verb conjugation.

I considered ripping a blank piece of stationary from my notebook in order to talk to my girlfriend, but she sat two rows away from me, and Cortez may very well crucify me if he saw me passing notes. So instead, I opened my book in my lap, propped it against the desk, and fished my rarely-used, outdated cell phone from my bag.

Oh well. At least it has texting.

**Don't leave nething out this time. I want 2 kno everything, and stop using the "protecting u" excuse.**

I tapped the send button, and glanced inconspicuously at Ashley, who removed her own small, silver phone from her pocket. A tiny smirk graced her lips, and my face flared with an intense blush.

I must have abbreviated too many times. She probably thinks I can't spell.

Hate my life.

I twirled my pencil, idly looking around the room. I waited all of about twenty seconds until I felt my phone vibrate in my hand. I made sure Cortez's back was turned, and looked down at the screen. I bit my lip when I noticed Ashley's spelling and grammar, even in text messaging, was entirely faultless.

_It's true. I fabricated what she actually saw because I concluded that until we knew exactly where Kelly was located; there was absolutely no reason to present you with unnecessary apprehension. Glen skirted a little too close to the Quileute boundary line, and as a result, that large gray-colored wolf got territorial. Madison saw red, and jumped at him. Soon, Kelly was long forgotten, and it morphed into a protection-unit of each fighter's companion. Kelly escaped right under our noses, and now she's untraceable._

I immediately pictured tiny Kyla sparring with a wolf equivalent to Aiden's size.

I think I'm going to be sick.

After a few deep breaths, and a few feeble attempts to process all the information I had just received, I clicked out a short reply.

**Wut about Arthur? Did she try 2 get 2 him?**

I waited. 5…4…3…2…1…BUZZZZZZZ.

_We're assuming so. It's better to be overly cautious of anyone that could possibly be involved. But I wouldn't agonize over it; your father is perfectly safe. Besides, if I had informed you of the discretions we were taking, you would have done something rash, and as lovely as you are, your luck just may have crashed a plane into Arthur's home before Kelly could even come within a few states of him._

She smirked, a musical chuckle only meant for my ears floating quietly from her wonderful vocal chords. I tried futilely to look offended, but I only managed a barely-concealed smile coupled with an eye roll.

Crash a plane. My girlfriend _so_ loves me.

**Let's say 4 example tht we were inside the plane and the pilot suddenly had a heart attack. Wut wud u do if it was crashing?**

I looked up at Senor Cortez, feigning interest with a satisfied smile.

I had outdone her this time.

_I would navigate the aircraft. Nothing to it._

Or not.

I clenched my fists, and racked my brains for another hypothetical issue to throw at her.

Spanish was unentertaining anyway.

**Both engines have exploded, the flight attendants r dead, and the plane is on fire. Now wut?**

Now I've got her. There's no way she can find a solution to that one.

_Also simple. I would shield you from the crash, holding you until we were absolutely safe, then we'd stagger about, completely dazed, as the two luckiest survivors of the world's most complicated aircraft accident._

What. The. Hell.

I stared at her, awe-struck. She grinned back in my favorite, crooked half-smile, and I couldn't help but melt a little as I looked into her loving, butterscotch eyes.

"What?" she mouthed innocently.

"You're incredible," I whispered back, so clearly in a trance. She laughed a silent, nose-crinkling laugh, chocolate curls bouncing, and I felt an intense blush spread across my face as I averted my eyes back to my screen.

I am ridiculous.

**Plz just tell me wut's going on nxt time?**

No sooner did I glance up did I feel my phone vibrate again. The message sent butterflies—no, eagles—soaring through my stomach at an obscenely rapid pace.

_Only because I love you, but even then I must consider ;)_

**I love you, too :****))))**

And that time, I didn't even bother abbreviating because typing the whole phrase out is so much more personal.

I hate when it's written 'I luv u'. So impersonal.

"Something you'd like to share with la clase, Senorita Davies?" Senor Cortez asked, sounding almost like he would explode with excitement that he had just caught a student doing something she wasn't supposed to.

But not Ashley.

"Would you like to survey my notes, Senor Cortez?" Ashley asked smoothly, almost confused, as she removed her notebook from her lap, pushing it towards him. "I hope you find them adequate."

I leaned over, and sure enough, there was a flawless, verbatim set of Cortez's lecture scrawled out in Ashley's perfect calligraphy.

Screw my life.

"Muy bueno," Senor Cortez murmured, baffled and frowning as he trudged back to his desk. Ashley looked over at me, and winked.

Cue dreamy sigh.

I couldn't pay attention the rest of the period.

*******

During the last period of the day, Literature, the gossip became painfully apparent.

"I've got my dough on the big Indian kid," Clay told Chelsea, Ethan, and Sherry. "He's massive."

"I don't like him," Ethan grumbled. "If you seriously were out of your mind enough to want to attack someone like Ashley Davies, you probably need your head examined."

In that moment, I could have kissed Ethan.

But I wouldn't.

"I agree with Ethan. Ashley is fearless; we've all seen demonstrations of that, especially when it comes to Spencer," Chelsea commented with a tone of near disinterest. It was amusing to me how much she really didn't tolerate Clay's silly insinuations.

I could have kissed her, too.

But again, I wouldn't. I don't think I would kiss anyone other than Ashley.

"Well, Ethan and I went down to La Push last weekend," Sherry announced, filing her nails. "Aiden's friends are even bigger than he is. He may not be able to take Ashley on his own, but if his buddies got involved…that's a whole different scenario. I wouldn't mind dating one of them..."

I rolled my eyes, and heard a velvety snicker next to me. Ashley was listening, even though she was pretending to be engrossed in our latest novel.

"I wish I could show you what's dancing through Sherry's mind at the moment," Ashley murmured quietly, trying to keep the apparent enjoyment out of her voice.

"Anyone in the mood for a bet?" Clay proposed, rubbing his big hands together.

"Ten on Aiden," Sherry put in.

"Twenty on Ashley," Chelsea said. I always admired that even though she didn't really care for Clay's mindless games, she participated.

"Ten more for Ash," Ethan chimed in.

By this time, Clay's mouth was hanging agape.

Now he _really_ looked like an ape.

"Aiden," he spat, irritated.

"What was the showdown even about?" Sherry asked, looking up from her nails for once in her life. "I mean, that really affects the outcome, and I don't want to bet on the losing side."

"Isn't it obvious?" Clay asked through gritted teeth, clearly annoyed as he threw a longing glance at me. I looked away, blushing, and Ashley inconspicuously slipped her arm around my shoulders.

Yeah, that's right Clay. Taken.

They all looked away, just as embarrassed to have discovered that Ashley and I had been listening, and began to aimlessly flip the pages of their untouched novels.

"If it concerns Spencer, it's obviously not a fair game. Ashley lives and would die for that girl," Sherry declared, glowering at Clay. "I'm switching teams."

Ashley and I tried to stifle our laughter.

I love double meanings.

*******

**R&R Please!!!**

**SPASHLEYFOREVER&&EVER.**


	10. Emergency

**Wow. It's been a tough two weeks on my end, guys. I finally found out that I don't have the stomach flu, and after numerous, drugged out visits to the ER, we discovered I have a very painful tract infection in my stomach. Nothing a little antibiotics and nausea meds won't fix though :))**

**That explains my absence though…and if the feedback sounds a bit detached, or the writing for that matter, it's because I'm just exhausted and recovering.**

**By the way…three notes. One, I changed up my bio! So go check that out and let me know what you guys think :)) and two, for those of you that I've been PMing, I apologize if my PMs keep getting sent twice. I'm not a stalker freak or whatever, they just randomly send like that. I don't know how to fix it…so I just wanted you guys to know. :)) and lastly, I'm looking for a beta! I'm too lazy to check for grammatical errors and stuff when I'm done...so...any takers? :))**

**FOF TIMEEE**

**Paragirl92riot: **awww if we could ship immune systems, I would definitely ask for yours! I make you swoon? Shucks, I'm sure you're just talking about my writing lol. Oh, and I think Spanish is sexy ;))

**Ryoko05:** Don't be worried; it's coming along! Thanks for reading :))

**Esc15: **awwww I'm glad to see you liked the whole chapter that much! I hope this one doesn't disappoint :)) and thanks for the good vibes!

**Tbplrbear1: **I love your long reviews. The thesaurus words made me smile, which I haven't done much of lately, so thank you. You're infinitely sweet.

**Me4son:** Thanks! Glad to see you're enjoying the story!

**NOTxINx2Xlabels**: Thanks!!! :))

**somethgIlike2do:** I love Yellowstone! It's gorgeous there. Your smile must be gorgeous too :)) To answer your question, yes, I do have a wonderful idea for Breaking Dawn.

**LipstickLullabies:** Texting, creepy Spanish teachers, etc. It's my life too, so you're not alone :)) Shucks, you think I'm sweet? You might just be one of the sweetest people I've ever…met. Even though we've never actually met but uhm…yeah I sound retarded so I'm going to stop now… :))

**Areareader97: **:)))))))

**Xcherryxcrushx:** You don't suck at reviewing. Your reviews make me giggle :)) I'm so glad you liked your chapter! Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but considering I read that on a day when I was throwing everything up, the image of flaming pancakes made me laugh and made me nauseous at the same time! Killing two birds with one stone, right? :))

**This chapter is dedicated to **SeakingMyIsabellaSwan** for being not only my newest reviewer, but my 100****th**** reviewer! Thanks so much for reviewing this story! If we were to meet in real life, I'd give you an Ashley hug. Not an Aiden one because…well, eww haha :)) Enjoy your chapter!**

**Okay, my author's notes are always wayyyyyy too long! Onward with the story :))**

_**Chapter 8: Emergency—Paramore**_

*******

So let's recap. Kelly was still out there, ravenous and spiteful, hunting me. Graduation was less than two months away, and while every student at King High was jittery at the prospect of impending freedom, I was both dreading it and willing it to come faster.

Panicking was inevitable.

With graduation came my excitement, but not actually joyous because high school would be over. No, I was jubilated for a completely different reason.

The night of my graduation was the night the Davies were supposed to change me.

To be perfectly honest, I really didn't feel safe being human at the moment. All weak, powerless, and supposedly delicious-smelling…

Well, according to my lovely girlfriend.

I was a sitting duck; a target. I was asking for trouble; I might as well situate myself on a plate, and have a neon sign plastered to my forehead that reads "Free Dinner."

However, none of the Davies, Ashley included, seemed to notice the rapidly approaching danger.

"Spencer, I'm imploring you to please relax," Raife requested gently as he placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "If we don't stick to our primary course of action, not only will Kelly immediately sense the change, but your father may also become a target. Besides, Kyla will be able to warn us way ahead of time."

Ashley sat next to me, glancing half-heartedly at the glowing plasma screen TV with a bored expression as she rubbed soothing circles into the back of my palm.

It was really hard to be frightened when she was inflicting that sort of pleasure on me.

"You know you're absolutely safe with us," Christine told me, tucking a stray strand of blonde hair behind my ear. My eyes fluttered closed at the soft touch.

Christine really was the mother I never had.

Really. Never.

"Personally, I'm ecstatic that you're still alive. I'm sure Ashley would agree that everything is so much more fun when you're around," Glen snickered from the opposite couch. Ashley shot him a hard, menacing glare as Madison slapped his brawny shoulder in annoyance.

Kyla entered the living room and rolled her eyes, stopping in front of me with her hip thrown out. "Spencer, please. Don't you trust us?"

"Of course I do," I muttered, a blush spreading across my face as I felt six pairs of amber eyes on mine. "I suppose I'm just a bit—"

"Apprehensive?" Ashley's teasing musical voice cut smoothly through the atmosphere as she turned her perfect face to mine, a warm smile directed at me. "You know I would never dream of putting you in harm's way, sweetheart."

My heart beat erratically out of control as the affectionate name echoed in my head.

I'm her _sweetheart._

Take that Aiden.

My stomach clenched painfully at the thought of my tall, dark-haired best friend, and I attempted to push the offending thoughts away as Ashley slung a leather-clad arm over my shoulders. I buried my face in the crook of her neck, carefully taking my time to inhale the delectable scent that her porcelain skin emitted.

Never mind that the rest of the Davies clan was in the room.

Screw PDA embarrassment.

Then, all of a sudden, the tension and worry that hung about the room like an oversized curtain dissipated. I felt Ashley breathe a content sigh of relief as her cold fingertips ghosted along my bare arm. My eyes flickered once to Jake, who was staring straight ahead.

Sometimes, I almost wish I had the power to control my own emotional thermometer like he did.

When Ashley tugged me out of the house by our laced hands, I tried desperately to hold on to the disintegrating artificial calm that Jake had created.

Useless.

I think I'm going to get an ulcer from stress.

As Ashley drove her sleek Porsche to Arthurs, our hands joined over the stick shift of the car, the silence was golden. Neither of us felt the need to speak.

Presence was simply everything in this moment.

The quiet stayed like that until we were up in my room, snuggled beneath my duvet. Ashley's strong arms encircled my waist, tracing unknown patterns on my back as I breathed hot air against the exposed skin of her neck.

God, she's flawless.

"Ash?"

"Yes?" Her soft, velvet voice answered.

"I can't wait to be a vampire," I confided mindlessly, not really caring what came out of my mouth if I was this close to Ashley. When she didn't answer, I waited with bated breath.

Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say.

"The circumstances of that situation are still between you and Raife," she spoke slowly, carefully, her hands never halting their trail along my back, making me shiver a bit. "However, you understand my contentions if you wish to transfer the responsibilities of that duty."

Oh I knew her condition alright.

Marriage.

Union. Wives.

I pushed the thought away just as I had done with the memory of Aiden, not wanting to think about such terrifying, yet exhilarating contemplations such as consortiums.

Did that even make sense?

I think I'm picking up some of Ashley's vocabulary.

"I'm going hunting at dawn," Ashley reminded my quietly, her cool breath against my blonde hair. My stomach flipped a little, but I tried to ignore it. I knew how Ashley got when she didn't hunt, and I didn't particularly favor that side of her. The issue was that whenever she was away, I experienced some of the same, reluctant feelings of abandonment that consumed me last summer. If I even hinted that I was unhappy with her leaving me for a necessary day, she would automatically stay. I couldn't look into her black eyes and see the suffering of hunger she endured with every passing minute if I kept her behind.

So, I all but pushed her away when the opportunity for a hunting excursion presented itself.

"That should be fun," I mumbled against her neck. "Try not to hurt the rabbits; some of them are really cute." Ashley's body shook with muffled laughter as she pulled me infinitely closer.

I tried to steady my heartbeat considering it had just skyrocketed.

I'm pathetic.

"You have such a fascination with rabbits," Ashley remarked thoughtfully.

"Hey, they remind of me of Thumper," I looked up at her defensively, referring to my childhood pet. I loved that furry creature…if only it hadn't been eaten by an eagle.

Weird, I know. It happened though, and I was distraught with mourning for about a month.

Ashley's nose crinkled into a smile that lit up her ever-darkening eyes, and she pressed a lingering kiss to my forehead. "I love you so much, Spencer. Sometimes I feel like I can't say it enough."

A colony of butterflies had just decided they discovered the New World, like Christopher Columbus, in my stomach.

What is it with my weird similes tonight?

"I love you too, Ash," I replied, a goofy smile plastered to my face. "You're…you're amazing."

"And you're beautiful," she countered as I nuzzled back into the crook of her neck and yawned. "Sleep, my love."

I didn't need to be told twice.

***

When I awoke, I almost cried.

The spot next to me was cold and empty, and I immediately longed for the comfort of Ashley's crushing embrace. In her place was a neatly folded piece of crisp stationary.

I couldn't help but think back to the numerous soap operas Paula used to watch late at night after her shifts in the hospital. The latest boyfriend would leave behind a note the morning after for the estranged wife of a husband who was hardly ever around.

That was nowhere near related to me and Ashley, but the note just reminded me of that.

I really should probably start sleeping earlier.

I cautiously unfolded the note, surprised to find that my hands were shaking a bit. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Ashley's picturesque calligraphy scrawled out across the page.

**I'll be back so soon that it will appear as if I've never left. Keep my heart safe—although, that's a pointless request. You always do.**

I sighed sweetly, pressing my nose to the stationary. To anyone else, I probably looked like a freak, but I could actually smell Ashley on the note.

I already missed her.

I dressed in dark blue skinny jeans, and converse high tops. After surveying the weather, I selected a baggy gray v-neck sweater, and threw my blonde hair into a messy bun. I still looked presentable, but considering the only person I wanted to think I was pretty wasn't around today, I wasn't exactly dressed to impress.

Whatever.

I methodically ate my Cheerios, one at a time, then brushed my teeth. I basically breezed through my morning routine like a ghost.

I felt strangely lost in the absence of Ashley.

That scared me a bit.

I exited the empty house, and clambered into my truck. Shoving the key into the ignition, I waited hastily for the defroster to heat up. I realized as I looked around the interior of my orange behemoth of a vehicle that I hadn't driven it in a few months.

Ashley always drove me everywhere in her Porsche.

God, I want to cry. I miss her way too much.

Then, I noticed the neon orange paper thrown across my windshield. I jumped down from the driver's seat, extracted the flyer from the window, and scurried back into the warmth. My eyes widened when I took in the information. A large black wolf was howling, his expression grief, his stark green eyes sad.

The caption?

**SAVE THE LA PUSH WOLVES**

Aiden.

Oh no.

I tossed the flyer into the backseat, threw the car in drive, and roared out of the driveway in the direction of La Push. Subconsciously, I knew Ashley would be extremely upset with me. Kyla would know immediately where I was going because I would disappear from her line of sight, and Ashley would be alerted as soon as the knowledge was clear.

I only had so much time.

"Come on, baby," I coaxed the large truck as I barreled down the wet highway. The engine groaned as I passed the invisible boundary line of the Davies' family and the Dennison's pack. As I passed the first few huts of the La Push reservation, I tried futilely to fabricate an explanation for Kyla. On the off-chance, the extremely slight off-chance, that she would confront me before she notified my girlfriend, I wanted to be able to tell her where I was.

Kind of.

But every thought flew from my mind as my truck groaned to a wheezing stop outside the homely, brick house that I had spent so much time inside last summer. I took a few deep breaths, attempting to collect myself, and trying to rid my mind of the guilt I was feeling.

"Spencer?" I looked over the passenger seat through the window and saw Aiden standing on the porch. He was dressed in baggy black sweats, flip flop, and a tight black t-shirt, despite the lousy weather.

Typical Aiden.

"Hey Aid!" I called cheerfully as I jumped down out of my truck, slamming the door. As I rounded the front of the vehicle, his large, muscled form was still rooted to the spot. I chuckled inwardly; his expression was a mask of clear shock.

"Spencer!" Aiden shouted throatily as he finally came to. He bounded forward, and his mouth stretched into a gleaming white smile so wide, I thought his face would surely crack. He enveloped me in a hug, wrapping his long, toned arms around my tiny waist. I crushed my face against his burning, sloped chest, and reveled in the fact that I still had him.

My own personal sun.

"How did you get out here without your—" Aiden paused for a moment as I glared up at him pointedly, "Without her knowing?"

"_Ashley_," I emphasized the two syllables of her name so he would understand that she did indeed bear a title, "is out hunting today. I snuck out."

Before Aiden could reply with a surely scathing remark, Matt rolled himself out from the house. His normally black, cold eyes were light and merry as he smiled at me.

Knowing his dislike for Ashley, he was probably satisfied to see me sans my girlfriend.

"Howdy, Miss Carlin," he greeted me, tipping his hat. I giggled inwardly, feeling suddenly giddy.

This felt familiar.

"Hey, Matt. How have you—" I was cut off mid-sentence when Aiden swept me up into the tightest hug of my life, lifting me off the ground and jumping around like a five-year-old.

I couldn't feel my lungs, but I found it entertaining.

Aiden nearly reminded me of a little kid who had just received news that dinosaurs actually do exist.

"Damn, I can't believe this!" he barked triumphantly. I briefly wondered what was going through his mind at the moment.

Was I giving him the wrong impression again?

"Aid…need…air," I gasped, trying to free myself from my constraints.

Ashley was much gentler. I missed her embrace.

Aiden's laugh was doglike as he set me down. His green eyes twinkled playfully, and he pushed his black bangs away from his forehead.

"I've missed you, Spence," he admitted quietly, looking down at me with admiration. "Welcome back."

I rubbed the back of my neck, and then froze as I let his words sink in.

The way he said welcome back sounded more like _welcome home_.

Oh, boy.

***

**R&R pleeeease :))**

**SPASHLEYFOREVER&&EVER.**


End file.
